


Fully Blossomed

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ha Sungwoon/Ha Sungwoon, a bit angsty?, mention of never team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: Take place during concept evaluation challenge, before the top 35 elimination. Sungwoon rank is so low he is on the edge of being eliminated. Sungwoon clearly can't see a future where he is not, but, he won't going to gone without trying.





	Fully Blossomed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> English isn't my first language and this isn't beta-ed. Sorry for any grammar error and typo. My first fic here~ Please be kind. The theme of this fic is _**flower**_

“Remember, Sungwoon, you’ll be the only flower in the crowd. Stand out. Fully blooming. While the rest are still seeds in the dirt,”

That’s what Sungwoon’s friends told him, as he signed himself to an idol survival show as a whole trainee even though he already debuted like... 2 years ago.

Plus, apparently seeds’ growth are unpredictable. Today they’re just a mere big dust on the dirt. Tomorrow, they can suddenly grow into anything, more amazing than the already bloomed flower.

Sungwoon take a deep breath. His body is aching all over the place. His knees are giving up but he needs to continue practicing like there’s no tomorrow.

_Eventhough chances are, he is going to be eliminated and not be able to perform the said song, at all._

Sungwoon choked just as he begin dancing.

If you’re going to be eliminated, you’re going to be eliminated in glory.

Sungwoon repeated those mantra in his head, trying to gasp for air while concentranting to memorize the song’s choreography.

He wasn’t choosen as the center of the song earlier, he won’t have the chance to shine. He is so eliminated. Not to mention his current rank is all his current teammate rank summed up.

Such a little those guys have number compared to the big two digit number currently pasted on his nametag.

But Sungwoon has fully determined. He won’t be gone from this competition in vain.

He’ll going to work hard, even though he’ll be edited out anyway, even though no one notice him anyway.

Several moves and Sungwoon tripped on his own shoes and fell to the ground.

He screamed in frustration.

His current teammate are resting. But he won’t rest. He won’t sleep. And he don’t care if no one can acknowledge his effort at all.

Sungwoon stumbling as he tried to stand up again.

He fixed the position of his cap. Take another deep breath. And begin again.

_“Not anymore, Never, Ever”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the mismatched theme and story. Hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
